Cartoon Olympics 2008
by Tnelson711
Summary: Welcome to the Cartoon Olympics! Here, we present two candidate cartoons: Codename Kids Next Door, and Ed, Edd n Eddy! Watch as these two toons compete for gold! Read and Review! KND and EEnE Crossover!
1. The Invitation

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Tfiction, you've outdone yourself again.

Chapter 1

The Invitations

One day, at Kids Next Door Sector V...

This was yet another boring day. There was nothing to do. It was hot outside, and the Kids Next Door were bored.

This was until...

Numbuh 4: Hey! Guys! I got something special in the mail today!

Numbuh 2: Wow! Good for you!

Numbuh 4: Here's what it says: "You've been invited to Beijing 2008 Olympics this year. You must be very strong, so you should come compete for gold medals. We hope that you enjoy the olympic games. We hope to see you this saturday or earlier."  
Numbuh 3: The Olympic Games? I've never been in the Olympics before!

Numbuh 5: This thing sounds very cool to Numbuh 5!

Numbuh 1: Well if we've been invited, then we'd better get going. Kids Next Door! To Beijing, China!

Meanwhile, in Peach Creek...

Ed was checking his mail. He was looking for his chick magazines (When we say chick, I mean the baby chicks.)

While looking, he saw something that he never saw before.

A letter from China.

Ed: Eddy! Look what I got!

Eddy was just waking up. He was tired in the morning, and Ed woke him up.

Eddy: What is it, monobrow? I'm trying to sleep.

Edd was awake, and he went to see what the commotion was.

Edd: Hello, Ed. Hello Eddy!

Eddy: Hey, Double-D.

Ed: Lookie what I got!

Eddy: Another chicken mail.

Ed: No! It is mail from another galaxy, sent by aliens, who will soon destroy us.

Edd checks this mail.

Edd: Actually, it's from China.

Ed: Cool!

Edd: I'll read the text: "You've been invited to Beijing 2008 Olympics this year. You must be very strong, so you should come compete for gold medals. We hope that you enjoy the olympic games. We hope to see you this saturday or earlier."

Eddy: GOLD MEDALS?!? WITH THOSE, WE'LL BE ULTRA RICH!!!

Edd: I think that we should go to test our physical strength in athletic competitions.

Eddy: And we can be rich if we win.

Ed: Olympics, I have advise for you: I LIKE CHICKENS!!!

Johnny, who was passing by, overheard this conversation, along with Kevin, Sarah, and Nazz.

Kevin: Wow! Olympic games just might be cool. Wanna come, Nazz?  
Nazz: As if!

Johnny: Wow! All the way in china! What do you say, Plank.

Plank is silent, since he is a board.

Johnny: What do you mean you don't want to go in the water? Boy, you sure seem like a coward today, buddy.


	2. 100 meter

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Chapter 2

100m

At Beijing, China

Numbuhs 1-5 were there.

So were the Eds, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, and the Kanker Sisters.

Numbuh 1: Well, we've made it.

Numbuh 4: I don't think we will win easily, because of those guys over there.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, who are they?

Eddy: Eddy's my name!

Edd: My name is Ed, but with two Ds.

Ed, who is an idiot, did something we'd expect from him.

Ed: AHHH!!!!! WE COME IN PEACE!!!

Edd: Uh, so that big guy is one of our fellow citizens. His name is Ed.

Numbuh 4: I can't understand anything you say!

Kevin: Yo! The name's Kevin!

Johnny: Howdy! My name's Johnny! And here's my buddy, Plank!

Plank is still silent.

Numbuh 2: Uh, what does he say. I can't hear anything from him.

Johnny: Sorry! I have to speak for him. He has some talking disabilities.

Johnny then appears to hear something.

Johnny: Plank says that you really need the olympics, because you need to lose some weight.

He is referring to Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2: GRR!!!

Lee: Hey! What about us?

Ed: AAAHHHHH!!! KANKER SISTERS!!!

Lee: I'm Lee!  
Marie: I'm Marie!

May: And I'm May!

Edd: By the way, what's your name?

Numbuh 1: I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 2: I'm called by Numbuh 2!

Numbuh 3: I'm Numbuh 3! Yay!

Numbuh 4: My name is Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 5: This girl's name is Numbuh 5!

Edd: (referring to Numbuh 5) I see. We know another person who speaks in third person.

Announcer: Welcome to the olympic games!  
Announcer: We will start with the 100m track.

The people who will compete in this game are...

Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 4: Wow! Not bad!

Numbuh 5!

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 is cool with that!

Ed!

Ed: I like chickens!

Kevin!

Kevin: I'm able to beat all of you Dorks!

Numbuh 4: GRRR!!!

Numbuh 2!

Numbuh 2: Wow! I'm in it!

Numbuh 1!

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!!

Johnny!

Johnny: Wow! Ready, buddy?

Announcer: Sorry Johnny. The board gets to "watch."

Johnny: Well, buddy. Cheer me on!

And last but not least...

May!

May: Kissy-Kissy if I win!

On your Marks...

Everyone got ready.

Get set...

GO!!!  
Numbuh 4 got a big boost.

Here's how everyone does:  
Numbuh 4 - He's atheletic, so he was able to get in 1st place.

Numbuh 5 - She is a balanced one, so she was able to get in 4th place.

Ed - He is the strongest of the Eds, so he was almost able to make it to 1st place, but Numbuh 4 was quicker. So he got into 2nd place.

Kevin - Even though he was the tough guy, he was beaten by Ed for once. He made it to 3rd place.

Numbuh 2 - He was a fatty, not to offend. He was a little quick though, so he barely made it to 6th place.

Numbuh 1 - He was atheletic, so he made it to 5th place.

Johnny - He was distracted by Plank, so he was Dead Last!

May - She was in 7th place, since she was the second slowest.

At the awards assembly...

Numbuh 4 got a starter 1st place medal. It was orange.

Ed got a starter 2nd place medal. It was white.

Kevin got a starter 3rd place medal too. It was red.

Everyone else got a starter medal too, but they were all brown.


	3. Hammer Throw

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Chapter 3

Hammer throw.

Now, for our next event...

Hammer throw!

Up first, his favorite color is orange, he is strong, you know him, you love him...

NUMBUH 4!!!!

Try one

Numbuh 4: So, where's the hammer? All I see is a cruddy stick with a big, heavy, metal ball.

Numbuh 5: That is the olympic hammer!

Numbuh 4: Oh.

Numbuh 4 goes to throw the hammer.

Said hammer goes quite far.

OOF!!!

HEY! IT HIT SOMEONE!  
Who did it hit!

Spotlight goes onto...

Courage.

Courage laughs crazily.

FOUL! 

Try two

Numbuh 4 throws the hammer again.

This time, it goes far and hit's the ground.

78.99 meters!

Numbuh 4: That's gone! G-A-W-N!

Up next, he likes chickens, he is a bit of a numskull, he has a monobrow...

ED!!!

Try one

Ed goes to throw the hammer.  
Ed: Alley-oop!

It goes quite far.

89.99 meters!

I LIKE GRAVY!!!

Review!


	4. Aquatics

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Chapter 4

Aquatics

Now for our next event...

Aquatics!

Our contestants are...

Numbuh 3!

Ed!

Johnny!

Lee!

Numbuh 4!

Edd!

Kevin!

And Eddy!

On your marks!

Everyone was ready, except Ed, who was trying to find the mark.

Get set!

Everyone got set, exept Ed again, who was _**still **_trying to find the mark.

GO!  
Everyone went off!

20 seconds later...

We have a winner!

Here's how everyone did:

Numbuh 3 - She was a water expert, so she got to first place.

Ed - He was distracted by trying to find the mark, so he got 7th place.

Johnny - Plank wasn't in the crowd, so Johnny wasn't distracted, so he got 4th place.

Lee - She got in 5th place.

Edd - He was in 6th place, due to he being quite weak.

Kevin - He got in 3rd place because...

Eddy - He was trying to win quite quickly, but he really needed air, so he got 2nd place.

Numbuh 4 - Well...

Numbuh 4: HELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!!

Review!


	5. Cartoony Hurdles

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Chapter 5

Cartoony Hurdles

Now, for cartoony hurdles. Here, you have to get to the finish while jumping hurdles. This time, you get to do it in a cartoony style.

In lane 1 - Numbuh 4!

In lane 2 - Ed!

In lane 3 - Numbuh 1!

In lane 4 - Kevin!

On your marks...

Everyone got ready, except Ed, who was digging a hole?

Get set!

Ed was done digging his hole, and got ready.

GO!

And they're off!  
Announcer: Wait! Where's Ed?

Ed: (underground) Dig-a-hole! Dig-a-hole! Dig-a-hole!

Apparently, Ed was going to go under the hurdles.

He didn't knock down any hurdles.

Announcer: Okay. That's technically fair, going under the hurdles to not knock them down.

Numbuh 4 was going to use the trip-trick; knocking over opponents with his leg.  
Ed was unnaffected, being under the leg.

Numbuh 1 Jumped over the leg, but Kevin was not so lucky.

Numbuh 4, realizing that he was in 3rd place, went on ahead.

Now, here's the results

Numbuh 4 - He was in 3rd place.

Ed - He was able to dig under Numbuh 4's trick, so he got in 1st place!  
Numbuh 1 - He was just behind Ed, but he didn't know until...

Ed: Alley-oop!

Ed jumped to the finish line!

So Numbuh 1 was in 2nd place.

Kevin - well... He was not so lucky...

Review!


	6. Fencing

Cartoon Olympics 2008

A fanfiction by Tfiction

This fanfiction is brought to you by: 2008 olympics, and Tfiction!

Note: Sorry I took so long, but I am forgetful!

Chapter 6

Fencing

Our next event is going to be fencing.

This time, our contestants are...

Numbuh 1!

Numbuh 4!

Ed!

And last, but not least, Lee!

Our lineup is like this.

Numbuh 1 vs Ed

Numbuh 4 vs Lee

Okay. Let's start with Numbuh 1 and Ed.

Numbuh 1: En Garde!

Ed: Butter Toast!

ALLEZ!

Numbuh 1 was good at being a samurai, so he was pretty good.

Ed, well, he was an idiot (no offense), but he was pretty strong.

Numbuh 1 was so good at parrying, that he even knocked Ed's fencing stick out of his hands.

Numbuh 1: I have you now!  
However...

Just before Numbuh 1 defeated Ed, Ed grabbed Numbuh 1's fencing stick.

Ed: Oh look, a flipper!

And Ed flipped it, knocking Numbuh 1 out of the fencing area.

And we have our first winner! ED!

Ed: I like chickens!

Now, let's check on Numbuh 4 and Lee.

Numbuh 4: I'm not afraid to take you on, you cruddy girl!

Lee: Oh look, a little boy wants to fight me! Let's see how many band-aids he'll need after what I'll bring on!

Lee pulled out a fencing stick that was made of golf clubs, and it looked dangerous.

Tfiction: HEY! We use standard fencing sticks, not golf clubs. That means you are cheating, and are immediately disqualified.

Lee: Aw man!

Numbuh 4: Wow! That was quick.

Now, it's Ed vs Numbuh 4!

Ed was matched up with another strong person, Numbuh 4.  
However, Ed was not as smart as Numbuh 4, and was unable to beat Numbuh 4 that easily.

Ed, however, was able to beat Numbuh 4 because he was stronger.

Ed is our winner today!

Ed: I like chickens!

Review!


End file.
